


Super? Villain?

by cajunghost



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajunghost/pseuds/cajunghost
Summary: When Kara landed on earth she wasn't rescued by Kal-El, instead she was rescued by J'onn J'onzz. For 12 years they were on the run. He taught her to survive and to fight, till he was killed by the D.E.O. She stopped running when she discovered away to leave that earth and hopefully start over fresh. She doesn't see the world in black and white, but in shades of gray. She is neither a hero or a villain. Super? yes. Hero? no. Villain? no. Paranoid? sometimes, with good reason.





	1. New Beginning

Kara, pushed herself away from her desk and glanced through the glass at the large circular machine in the other room and smiled. Soon she would be away from here, she thought. All she needed was one last piece, and she would be set.

She turned and looked at the large television that was tuned to Catco, and watched as President Luther, made an announcement about how Cadmus, had stopped an alien invasion before it could harm any humans or destroy property; he even had the poor aliens paraded in shackles for the public to see. Kara, scoffed at this. She saw what really happened; Cadmus attacked the aliens without provocation. The poor aliens were unarmed, and where on earth to open diplomatic relations.

She turned from the television and went to put on her armor. Amor, she made in reaction to the D.E.O.’s and Cadmus’ use of Kryptonite rounds and other types of Kryptonite weapons. The first layer is a body suite that covers her from head to toe, which blocks all kinds of radiation, especially kryptonite. After that is chainmail she made from the plating of a downed alien ship. The next layer is a Kevlar armor that she stole from D.A.R.P.A, then a cloak that was also make from a Kevlar weave. To finish up she buckled on her utility belt and sword. She was probably going over board, but she wasn’t taking any chances if she could help it. 

Kara, was standing on a roof top of a building across from the D.E.O. She smiled when she saw Hank Henshaw, and her left hand grabbed the hilt of her sword. She took two steps and flew across the street and right through the large window, and landed in a three point stance. Before anyone could recover from their shock, Kara, blurred forward, grabbing Henshaw and pinned him against a wall. 

Henshaw, didn’t show any fear, he just glared and snarled. “How dare you break into a government facility and threaten me.” 

“How dare I?” She sneered under her mask. “How dare you kill someone whose only crime was not being from this planet, whose only crime was being an alien.” She lifted him higher and growled out, “You burned him alive because you are scared of what you don’t understand.” She stepped back dropping him to his feet, drawing her sword, slashing him across his stomach, forcing him to hold his intestines in himself.

She turned to the other agents in the room, who after seeing their Director killed in front of them started firing their weapons. Kara, didn’t flinch or step back when the rounds hit her, she just stood there. When the firing stopped she bent down and picked up one of the green spent rounds and examined it. The spent mushroomed round was glowing green; she looked at the agents and flicked it at the screen behind them and it shattered in a rain of sparks and glass.   
She saw them move to reload, she point her sword at them and told them, “Lose your weapons or lose your hands.” She watched as they all dropped their weapons and hold their hands up. She smiled at this, then moved her sword back and forth and stopped it so it was pointed at someone in a lab coat then said, “Everyone but you Doctor Danvers can leave.” She watched as all the agents ran for the exits, then walked up to the Doctor. 

“Hello Doctor Danvers, you have something that I want.” She motioned for Alex to get up then pushed the good doctor through a door, and towards the labs. When they entered the lab, Kara, scanned the room and found what she wanted. She walked over to the wall safe and just ripped off the door. She reached in and took out the small chip like device and looked at it and smiled, then put it in a pouch on her belt. 

Alex, watched her and she couldn’t help but asking. “If you already knew where it was why did you keep me here, why not let me go like the rest?”

Kara, looked at the other woman, “for some reason I like you Dr. Danvers, no matter how much I tried to hate you. So I am going to give you a warning. Get out of the city. Soon there will be a broadcast, get out of the city and into the wilderness and stay there.” Then she launched herself out of the window. 

Alex, ran to the window and yelled, “Wait what’s your name?” 

Kara stops and turns to face Alex, “Malum.” then she turned and flew away, and chuckled. Kara, thought to herself if Doctor Danvers would figure out Malum is Latin for Doom.

Alex mouthed the word, thinking it was just the alien’s name.

 

2013

Kara, adjusted the straps for the rocket and air tank on her back, then crouched down, both fists planted on the ground. The loose rocks and sand started floating upward as she gathered power. She shot straight up, going faster and faster. She hit escape velocity when she entered the thermosphere, when she entered the exosphere, she felt the earth’s gravity release her then she used the maneuvering thrusters to slow, then stop. She looked around till she spotted the satellite she was looking for, and then maneuvered herself around it, when she approached it she opened up a control panel. She took out a pad and plugged it into a USB port. Thanks to her hacking of Cadmus she was able to get the password for the satellite computer. When the password prompt came up she entered said password. She unpacked a program and sent it to the satellite computer, then she brought up a program and smiled internally when she saw what she was hoping to see, all of these Luther Corp and Cadmus satellites are connected like a net. She unplugged the pad and closed the access panel. She backed away from the satellite then headed back to earth.

When she felt the earths pull, she hit the release for the tanks on her back and went into freefall. When she was back among the clouds she turned her fall into flight and flew back to her lab.

2017

Kara, finished running the last of the simulations and every one of them showed that it would work. ‘No time like the present,’ she thought. So she entered the program and hit enter. The ring started spinning faster and faster till a fluid, metallic, angulating anomaly appeared. Kara, sat back in relief. She picked up a remote and sent a drone through the anomaly and watched the screen. When the drone exited the other side she saw a road and a sign that said, ‘Welcome to Star City.’ 

Kara, sat up in confusion she was thinking and hoping she would be sent to some other world, not to some place on earth. “What in the name of Rao.” She said out loud. She turned to her laptop and typed in ‘Star City’, and came up with no results, and smiled. Then she typed in parallel universes, and her smile got even bigger, and turned back to the screen that was showing the road side sign. “I can always build another if this earth is the same as this one.” 

She didn’t want to take any chances so she donned all of her amour and sword. She picked up two trunks, one filled with gold that she mined with her own two hands and the other with uncut diamonds and the Kryptonian crystals she found in the Cadmus lab she destroyed. She set the cases down and went over to two computers typed 666 into both and hit enter on both. 

‘Self-destruct in ten minutes,’ appeared on one and ‘EMP burst command and video sent.’ Appeared on the other. Kara, picked up the cases, turned and stepped through the portal. “Lex really shouldn’t have copied Escape from L.A.” Kara, mumbled. 

Inside the Whitehouse, President Luther, was watching the same video that the rest of the world was watching, and feeling dread.

‘Dear, Xenophobes of earth, you brought this doom upon yourselves. Because of your bigotry you not only allowed but encouraged agencies all over the world to experiment, torcher and dissect innocent aliens and their children. For what, the fact they were not born on your precious planet. The videos you are seeing are atrocities being committed by you monsters.’ The scenes that were being shown was that of alien children being put down and dissected. The last scene was that of a baby that looked human. ‘This was Kal-El last son of Krypton. He was as you can see is just a baby. He was my cousin and as you can see he is being murdered and dissected. What was his crime? He was just a baby. I am the last daughter of Krypton, and I pronounce you all guilty of murder. Your punishment is this, I am taking your power away from you for one hundred years. So dies the fire. Good bye earth.’

When the video ended the satellites came online and started sending Electro Magnetic Pulses towards earth, and the power all over the world went out. 

Kara, stepped out of the portal and onto the blacktop of a road, she looked around and took a deep breath. She set the cases down and reached back and put the hood of her cloak over her head then turned and waited. She knew her lab was destroyed when the portal collapsed and disappeared.

Ten minutes earlier Star labs Central City.

Cisco, bolted up in his seat when an alarm went off, he started typing frantically. “Crap.” He intoned.

Caitlin, turned from monitoring Barry who was out in the field taking down a well-armed jewel thief that has been giving the police problems. “What’s wrong?”

Cisco, turned to her. “We have a breach opening up outside Star City limits.”

Caitlin’s, brows rose. “Wow that far away, they usually open up here in Central.”

Barry, came over the comms. “Guide me, I can be there in minutes.”

Kara, caught a piece of metal that came through the portal before it hit her. She looked at it then dropped it onto the road. Just then a man in red with a lightning bolt on his chest, appeared in front of her. She was startled by his sudden appearance, but didn’t show it. She casually bent and picked up her cases, she didn’t have any intention of getting into a fight, nor did she want to show him any of her powers. 

Barry, saw the breach close just before he stopped in front of a figure in black. “Who are you and what do you want?” He demanded of the figure.

Kara, tilted her head at the question and answered. “Io non sono nessuno.” Kara, replied in her best Italian accent, she was also smiling behind her mask. 

“Do you speak English?” Barry said slowly. 

Kara, shook her head no and said, “Io non parlo inglese.” Kara, noticed two lights appear behind the strange man. ‘That is going to make a great distraction, I just have to time it right.’

“Great, a breacher from a foreign country.” Barry grumbled. 

“Maybe from her earth they all speak whatever language that is.” Cisco said over the comm. 

“Can you translate what she is saying?” Barry asked Cisco.

Kara, watched as the lights got closer so she took a large step to her left. Barry noticed this and saw a light reflecting off of one of the cases the cloaked woman was holding, then he heard a large horn going off. He used his super speed to dodge the truck, but when it passed the woman in black was gone. 

Later that night at Star labs, Barry handed over a piece of metal to Cisco. “See if you can get anything off of this, I found it on the road where our mystery visitor came out of the breach. Can you vibe it; it might tell something about her.”

Cisco nodded, put his goggles on and concentrated on the metal shard and gasped. “I don’t see anything, I just feel intense sadness and anger.”

Barry, nodded. “I hope we don’t see her again.”


	2. Site seeing

Kara, was sitting in front of a café, watching the accounting firm across the street. She was following, well, stalking, this earths Hank Henshaw. She didn’t hunt him down, she just came upon him by pure chance. She was just walking down Main Street of Coast city, when she saw him; she felt her eyes heat up and her fists clinch, when she saw who it was. She had to pull back and take a few deep breaths and remind herself that this was not the Henshaw she hated and killed, this was a different Henshaw. She was about to find out how different he is. 

Hank Henshaw, walked out of the accounting firm he worked for and headed across the street to the café, she was at. At first she thought she was found out, but then he did something that almost had her spitting her coffee out all over her table. She watch as Hank, walked up to another black man and kiss him on the lips then squat down and hug and kiss two kids on the cheek. They all sat down at a table and had lunch together and she listened as they talked about family matters; school, bills, and other family members. When lunch was done Hank and the other man stood and gave each other a kiss then hank hugged the kids, then went back to work. ‘Oh, Hank Henshaw, would not have liked this version of himself at all. He would have hated it, being the bigot he was.’ She thought and chuckled. She knew that the Hank Henshaw from her world not only hated aliens but he was also a homophobe. 

Kara, got up and put her sunglasses on and straightened her hat, then left. She had an appointment with a real estate agent. She was looking to buy some property to either be used for a satellite lab or a redoubt. Her main lab was in Star City and it was making money from the government contracts she was able to steel from Palmer Tech. Her five year plan was to buy out Palmer Tech. 

Gotham City

Kara, was standing on the roof of a warehouse on the Gotham docks watching the Batman and his team beat up some goons that work for a sociopath named the Joker and his wackadoodle girlfriend Harley Quinn. This wasn’t her city, so she wasn’t going to get involved in this battle. What she couldn’t understand is that the Batman would capture this Joker; somehow he would escape and then cause chaos and mayhem, causing death and destruction. She just couldn’t understand; he would do all of this and there really was no real consequences for his actions. He just escapes, he seems to enjoy everything that happens, too him it’s all one big game. She shook her head, ‘if this is how the Batman and the people of Gotham wanted to deal with these types of psychopaths, who was she to judge.’ She thought. All she knew was that if he came to Star City, he better hope the Arrow and his team got to him first. Because if he caused the death of one child in her city, no one would see that clown ever again.

When the Joker, Harley and their goons where brought down, Kara turned and headed to the other side of the warehouse where she lifted off and headed back to the penthouse she bought. 

Central City  
Kara, was in her full armor, hood down and mask off hovering above Central City. She was enjoying the cool night breeze blowing through her hair and on her face, well till she heard something from below. She looked down and zoomed in with her sight and saw a battle between the Flash and what to her what looked like it was half man and half shark, or more shark than man. She watches as the fight between the two play out. She watched and figured that the Flash could handle this shark like creature. That is till the Flash was circling the shark creature and then was knocked down then grabbed and thrown into a wall. The Flash didn’t get up and the shark creature started to lumber over to the downed Flash. That’s when Kara decided to intervene. She put her mask back on and dropped straight down.

She landed hard on the pavement behind the shark creature and put her hood up over her head. King Shark, heard the impact and turned, and roared at Kara, and swung a meaty fist at her. Kara, ducked under the right hook and launched a punch into the creature’s stomach. She heard an oomph and caught a waft of fish breath. She stepped back out of the creature’s reach and waved a hand in front of her nose, “whoa, you need to brush your teeth big boy.” 

King Shark, swiped at Kara, she ducked under the swing but was hit by the back swing. She went flying through the air and hit a car further down the street. Kara, stood up from the wreck, rolled her neck and pointed at the shark man thing. “Let’s dance guppy.” 

King Shark, growled and picked up a small truck and threw it at Kara. Kara caught the truck and threw it right back and followed right behind it. King Shark, knocked the truck out of the air away from him but was hit in the gut when Kara rammed her shoulder into him. King Shark, went flying through the air and skidded down the road. Kara, grabbed the shark man by his left large ankle and swung him, then let go and he hit a wall. Before he could recover, Kara, blurred towards him, when he tried to get up, she kicked his arm and heard a cracking noise, and she took a quick glance and saw what was either bone or cartilage sticking out of his arm. She heard him scream in pain. She saw him turn his head and try to snap at her so she lightly back handed him in the snout causing his head to snap to the side and hit the wall. Kara, then turned to leave when the Flash suddenly appeared in front of her. ¬¬  
“I..um just wanted to say thanks for your help with King Shark there, sooo……thanks.” The Flash stuck out his hand. “The name is the Flash. And you are?”

Kara, looked down at his hand and sighed and used her cloak to hide the fact that she was reaching for a pouch, she unclipped it and a disc fell out in to her hand. “Nullum Negotium Tuum?”

Thanks to all the years on the run on the other earth, Kara’s, senses where sharp, her ears twitched when she heard a small voice coming from the Flash. “Barry, that’s Latin for ‘none of your business.’ I don’t think she wants you to know who she is or what she calls herself.”  
Kara, chuckled when she heard this and couldn’t help herself when she said, “Hello Barry.”

Barry stuttered, “tha…that….that….thats not my name.”

Kara, couldn’t really help herself and laughed. She turned and headed to an ally. But as she entered the alley, the Flash was in front of her again. “Look, you’re a Breacher and we have questions that need to be answered and I really can’t let you leave till we know you aren’t a threat.”

At this Kara, got mad and pushed past Barry with a shoulder check that she knew would hurt. She mumbled, “This is what I get for helping.”

After Barry hit the wall he rubbed his shoulder, and grimaced in pain. He saw the figure in black walking further into the alley and yelled. “Stop.”

Kara, stopped and tensed up then spun around. “No one tells me where I can or can’t go.” She brought the disc in her hand up, closed her eyes and activated it. There was a flash of bright light. She heard the Flash scream. She shot up into the sky and didn’t stop till she was just under the clouds. She looked down and watched as the Flash stumbled out of the alley and black SUV’s and large black trucks pull up, then A.R.G.A.S agents spill out of the SUV’s. They surrounded the shark like creature who didn’t put up a fight when they hooked him up to a crane and lifted him up into a tank on a flatbed. 

She watched as a female agent went up to this Barry person and start talking to him. “I’m sorry he got away again Flash. He killed three of my agents.” The woman scratched the back of her neck. “Thanks for capturing him again.”

“Um……Actually, I didn’t capture him, some woman in black did; and before you ask where she is or who she is, I don’t know.” 

The woman waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, and pointed to King Shark. “I don’t care about her, I only care about getting him back, and continuing research into curing him.”

Kara, was surprised at this, her old earth would have weaponized him. She decided she saw and heard enough so she flew to her hotel.

Rockies

Kara, flying over the Rockies, taking a much needed weekend off. Between traveling around the country buying property, board meetings and working from sun up to sun down all she wanted was to relax and enjoy the sun on her skin and the wind in her hair. Out of all her powers, flying was by far her favorite; when she flew she felt free. Another part about flying, especially in places like over the Rockies, was that the eagles would be curious about her and fly beside her for a while. 

She saw a lake and flew towards it. When she was over the lake she used her sight and hearing to make sure no one was around, then she let herself drop. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them as she dropped. She cannonballed into the lake, causing a huge splash, the ripples spread out.

When Kara, reached the bottom she lightly pushed off the floor of the lake and swam to the surface. When she breached the surface she lay on her back and just floated. Kara, inhaled and took in the scents of the forest surrounding the lake. She was able to detect, pine, oak, ash and a myriad of other scents; some of which she blocked out. She was enjoying the feeling of both the sun and water on her skin; she was finally able to relax after so long. Since coming to this earth she was able to start to relax, but not by much. She still has to be vigilant. But right now she felt she could let go and just be, and enjoy this.

But her peace was rudely interrupted when something grabbed her around the waist and dragged her under the water. Kara, was shocked and at first frantic, but when she felt whatever it was let her go she swam back up to the surface. She took a deep breath and looked around, then felt something grab her right ankle and she was jerked back under the water before she could do anything. Again whatever it was that grabbed her let go; this time she shot out of the water and hovered about twenty feet above the surface of the lake and started to look around, using her x-ray vision to look under the surface, but she didn’t see anything. She stopped looking when she heard of all things, giggling. 

Kara, spun and saw a girl in the water, waving at her. Kara, tentatively waved back. What she saw next shocked her; the girl actually lifted herself out of the water and stood on the surface of the lake, then waved for, Kara, to follow. At first she was a bit apprehensive, but she was curious about this, “lady of the lake.” 

The ‘girl’ walked across the lake to the shore, then sat down on the bank, and patted the spot next to her. Kara, alighted on the bank, but didn’t sit she looked at the girl. “Was it you that pulled me under the water twice?”

The girl looked up at, Kara, smiled and nodded. “Yes. But to be fair, you did do a cannon ball into my lake.” 

Kara, nodded at this. “Ok, you got me there. So tell me how this is your lake.”

The girl looked out over the lake, held out her hand palm up. A large globe of water rose up from the water and floated over to the girl. “I’m a water Nymph. I would tell you my name but you wouldn’t be able to pronounce it, so you can just call me, Helen.” Helen, moved her hand in a circle and the globe of water followed. “So all bodies of water are mine, and my sisters, by virtue of birth.”

Kara, nodded as she watched the globe of water move around. She sat down next to, Helen, keeping one eye on the globe and the other on the water Nymph.   
Helen, looked at, Kara. “So tell me who and where are you from? I know you aren’t human. Nor are you one of the elements, nor are you a god.”

Kara, tore her eyes from the dancing water and looked the girl in the eyes and for some reason she felt that she could trust her; it has been a long time since she trusted anyone, since J’onn actually. Over the years since his death, she sometimes longed for a friend. Looking into, Helens, eyes she felt she could trust this creature. 

“My name is, Kara, and I am from another universe and another planet.” Now was the time to see how this girl reacted, and she was surprised.

Helen, just shrugged and said, “Cool.” With a twist of her hand the globe of water broke up into four different globes and started dancing around each other, then with a flick of her wrist she sent them back into the lake. 

Helen, held out her hand. Kara, looked at and tentatively reached out and shock the girl’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Kara.”

“Nice to meet you too, Helen.” Kara, looked up at the sky and asked, “So, you aren’t freaked out about what I said?”

Helen, shook her head. “Nope, have you ever heard of the Loch Ness Monster?” She used air quotes when she said monster.

Kara, nodded. “Just heard the stories, never had the time to sight see where I am from, why?”

“He, is from another universe too.” Helen, pointed to the water and it formed into a plesiosaur. “He came through a portal that opened up in an underwater cave that is in Loch Ness; he is quite sweet once you get to know him. My sisters and I try to keep him hidden from the humans.” Kara, saw a mischievous smile form on the nymph’s face, “Sometimes we let the humans see him every now and again just to mess with them.” They both chucked at that lil’ confession. “So, no I’m not surprised.”

Kara’s, had a look of surprise written all over her face then she shook it off. “I don’t know why I am surprised by that.”

Helen, nodded, then had an idea. “Maybe I can introduced your two one day. I’m sure he would love it.”

Kara, couldn’t help but nod at this, “I would be honored to meet such a noble creature.”

Helen, tilted her head like she was listening to something then sighed. “I have to go, some mermaids got into a bit of scuffle with some Atlanteans, and I have to go mediate, again.” Helen, stood up and held her hand out to, Kara. “It was nice meeting you, Kara, I hope to see you again.”

Kara, too, Helens, hand in return. “It was surprising and good meeting you to, Helen. I hope to see you again sometime.”

“Don’t worry you will.” With that, Helen, walked into the water, when she was deep enough she dove under the water and was gone. 

Kara, stood their beside the lake and smiled, it was nice making a friend after all this time and for some reason she knew she would be seeing the Water Nymph again. She looked up into the sky and decided it was time to head back to her penthouse and business in Star City. She bent her knees and launched herself into the sky.


	3. Friendly Rivalry

Kara, was sitting at her desk signing papers, when the door to her office opened and two people came in; one was her secretary, and the other was a plain looking man. Her secretary was trying to stop him and failing. “I’m sorry Ms. Zorel, he wouldn’t wait and he just barged in…..”

Kara, waved her off, “It’s alright Jean; I’ll handle it.” She waited for, Jean, to close the door before addressing the man standing in front of her. “Did you have any problems getting it, Marcus?”

Marcus, gave her a crooked smile and took out a manila envelope from his briefcase and handed it to her. “None what so ever, Lord’s, people didn’t know I was there.”

Kara, took the envelope and opened and poured out its content’s; several sheets of paper and a thumb drive. She picked up the thumb drive and smiled, then crushed it. “It should teach, Maxwell Lord, not to mess with me.” She took up the papers and looked them over and nodded. They contained plans for a small power source, and neural implants he stole from her company. She didn’t have to worry about him developing them; because by midnight all of his servers were going to be toast. 

“If everything goes off without a hitch, you will find a sizeable bonus in your bank account tomorrow.” She put the papers in her desk, “you may go now, Marcus.” As he was leaving, Kara, stopped him, “Oh, and, Marcus, stay out of trouble.”

Marcus, smiled and nodded. “You got it Ms. Zorel.” 

Her secretary buzzed her, “yes Jean?”

“Mr. Mathews, is here.”

“Send him in.” Kara, stood up and walked over to the couch that was against the all, and when Mr. Mathews, walked in she motioned for him to take a seat. When they sat down, Kara, started. “How is the school shaping up?”

Mr. Mathews, took a folder from his satchel and opened it. “The school will be ready for the beginning of the next school year. We have the crème of the crop from all the school districts in the city and the suburbs.” He took a paper from the folder and handed it over to, Kara. 

Kara, took the paper and looked at, and noticed one name crossed off. “Why is this name crossed off?” She gave the paper back.

Mr. Mathews, took the paper and looked at it. “I am so sorry, I forgot. He was killed in a drive by last week. I meant to tell you.”

Kara, closed her eyes and forced her anger down and pulled back the power she felt burning in her eyes. “Do they know what gang was responsible?”

Mr. Mathews, nodded. “The Cobras are the main suspects.” 

Kara, stood up. “Thank you for coming, just leave the papers and anything else that I need to sign. Let me know when the ribbon cutting is going to be. Oh, and tell Topanga, I said hello and give her a hug for me.” Kara, said as she led, Mr. Mathews, out of her office. Before she closed the doors she told, Jean, to reschedule the rest of her meetings.

Kara, went over to her book case, grabbed and moved it. She placed her hand on what looked like a blank portion of the wall, a light appeared and her hand was scanned. A seam appeared in the wall appeared and a door opened revealing a shaft. She turned grabbed the book case and pulled it back to its original position then the door closed, after that she allowed herself to drop. 

After the cyber attack on her servers and the theft of the neural implant research, she took the construction crystal to the center of the Antarctic and created a fortress; just so she could make sure something like this would never happen again. When reached the bottom of the shaft, she stepped out into the sub-basement which housed a Kryptonian computer and servers and another, Kelex.

“Kelex.” Kara, yelled as she strode into the cavernous sub-basement. The sub-basement was filled with Kryptonian technology; from lab equipment to computers. The crème de le crème, ‘Kelex.’ Kara, went to the back were a Kryptonian computer and servers dominated. 

Kelex, flew over to, Kara. “How may I be of serves, Mistress Zor-El?”   
Kara, looked, Kelex, in his optical sensors. “I want everything you can find on a street gang call the Cobra’s, based here in Star City. I don’t care if you have to hack into any of the law enforcement servers to get it, understand?”

“Yes, Mistress Zor-El. I will get right on it.” With that, Kelex, turned and went over to the interface and connected to the computers.

While she waited for, Kelex, to finish she decided to take a look into her latest acquisition, a T-Sphere. After an hour of working on the ‘T-Sphere,’ Kelex, floated over. “I am finished, Mistress.”

Kara, looked up at, Kelex. “Is there an Undercover Agent in the gang?”

“There used to be but she was pulled when her cover was compromised when a leak was discovered within the taskforce itself.” Kara, nodded. 

“Does the taskforce have a wiretap on the Cobra’s phones?” Kara inquired. 

“Yes, mistress. Do you wish for me to monitor Cobra communications?”

Kara, nodded again, “Yes, I want to know everything that they are planning.” 

“As you wish, mistress.” With that, Kelex, floated back over to his work station.

Kara, scanned the sphere and brought up a 3D rendering of it and started changing the tech out for Kryptonian and sent it over to the Kryptonian replicator and set a number to be made. Then she sent blueprints with the original tech up to R and D of Zorel Tech. Then she put the sphere back together, with slight modifications, to hardware and software. Kara, picked up the sphere and took it with her when she left the bunker.

 

Kara, stood on the roof of a building overlooking the entrance to the Arrow lair, waiting for Curtis to make and appearance. She didn’t have to wait long when he showed up, and went for the back entrance. Kara, turned the sphere on and released it and watched as it flew to, Curtis.

Curtis, was surprised when the sphere flew up to him. “Where have you been; I have been looking all over for you.” Curtis, reached up and grabbed the sphere, “Come on let’s find out where you’ve been.”

Kara, chuckled and thought, ‘wait till she starts selling the spheres to the military and law enforcement. He should have filed for a patent.’ 

With that she launched into the air and flew home. 

 

Next day Lord Industries

Maxwell Lord was pissed. All of his servers and computers were completely fried. He looked at the head of I.T.   
Lord, put his elbows on the desk and started rubbing his temples. “At least we still have the hard copies of everything, so we aren’t totally ruined.” He heard a tentative cough and looked up at the other person in the room. “What is it, Gloria.”

Gloria, bit her lip before answering. “We did an audit and we discovered one item missing.” Gloria, rifled through her papers then continued. “It’s the plans for that implant and battery you wanted.”

Lord, growled out “Zorel,” then threw a paperweight and hit the wall. “Get out, NOW.” When everyone left, he reached under his desk and placed his index finger on a hidden scanner, and a hidden compartment at the bottom of his desk opened. He reached down and picked up a phone, and dialed the only number on it. It only rang once, and before the person on the other end could say anything, “Kara Zorel.”

“It will cost you double.”  
“I’ll pay it, I just want it done.” Lord, growled out, then hung up.


	4. Enter Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Lena centric. You know what they say about Karma? What goes around, comes around. And Lena is going to dish it out.

2014

Lena Luther was standing in front of the sliding doors that led out to the balcony of her hotel, which was overlooking Star Labs. There was no way she was standing in a crowd of protesters, or in the rain. Just to look at a building. The only reason she was in Central City, was to talk to the CEO of Mercury Labs. The only reason she was even watching Star Labs from her hotel room was that she was hoping, Harrison Wells, failed. She really couldn’t stand him; there was just something about him that made her skin crawl. 

To her, the storm seemed to be a portent. She was thinking of calling it a night and going to bed, when she saw the explosion and the beam of light and lightening, then she saw the wave of energy. When the energy hit her hotel she was thrown back, then darkness. 

Jess, opened the door to Lena’s room and walked down the hall of the suite. When she entered, Lena’s, bedroom, she was shocked to see her boss laying on the floor. Jess, hurried over to her boss and knelt down next to Lena and lightly patted her on the cheek. 

Lena, moaned and covered her face with her hands, “What time is it?” 

Jess, shook her head, thinking that her friend and boss, got drunk and passed out on the floor. “Come on Ms. Luther, let’s get you up off the floor.” Jess, proceeded to help Lena sit up. 

Lena, looked around confused about being on the floor; then it all came back to her. Then she started to chuckle, then she groaned as the headache got worse. Jess, sighed when she saw Lena, wince and cradle her head in her hands. “I’ll be right back Ms. Luther.” Jess went to the kitchenette, and grabbed some aspirin and a glass of water. “Here, take these and drink the water. It should help with the hangover.” 

Lena, threw the aspirin to the back of her throat and drank down the water, then slowly shook her head. “Not a hangover, Jess. After Star Labs went up, I felt like something slammed into me. Then the next thing I remember is you waking me up.” 

 

2015

Lena, was bent over the circuit board, soldering iron in hand. She was just finishing when she felt a head-ache coming on, so she put the iron down and took her safety glasses off and placed a hand on her forehead. It was more of a pressure than a pain. It has been happening a lot since Star City, ten months ago at least. She got up and went to the kitchenette and took a bottle of water from the fridge. She had just finished half the bottle when something caught her attention on the silent television. She blindly reached down to the table and grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

“Once again, the hero known as the Flash has saved the day, as he not only rescued a family from their burning home; but also he caught two jewel thieves. For the last month people have wondered, where did this hero come from and who he is, and did the Star Labs explosion have anything to do with it.”

Lena, turned the volume down and began thinking, ‘was this speedster the product of the explosion? And are there more out there?’ 

She threw the empty bottle away and went back into her lab with these kinds of questions on her mind. She was ten steps into the room when a head-ache hit her. This head-ache was not like the rest, this was an actual pain; this one took her to her knees, then blackness. 

Lena, was woken by the theme to Kill Bill. She groaned, not really wanting to wake up, but she knew she had to. That was when she knew she wasn’t in her bed, but on a hard cold floor. Lena, pushed herself up off the floor, then rubbed the back of her neck as she stumbled back to the break room. She plopped down into a chair and put her head down on her crossed arms. She growled when the whistling started up again. She lifted her head and stared at the offending phone. Reaching out she tried to snag the phone but it was out of her reach, so she pushed herself up off the chair and tried again but was still short. With her arm and fingers stretched to the limit she squinted her eyes and gave the phone her best evil eye; that’s when something happened that equally freaked her out and amazed her. The phone slid the half a foot to her out stretched hand. Lena, picked up the phone and sat back down in the chair. She looked at the phone then at the spot it was sitting just a few seconds ago then back at the phone.

“Hypothesis, I caused the phone to move to my hand.” Lena turned the phone over and took the back off of it and looked to see if anything was different about the phone but couldn’t see anything on the surface. “O.k. time to test the hypothesis to see if it’s true.” Lena, looked at the salt and pepper shakers and concentrated on the salt shaker. After a few seconds it slid across the table into her hand. “First test proves the hypothesis.” She looked around the break room and noticed her coffee cup sitting next to the coffee pot. Not a second later the cup flew off of the counter and she caught it in her hands, she examined the cup and smiled. “Second test proves the hypothesis. So if the hypothesis is true than I did move these items with my mind.” 

Lena stood up and went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup and took a sip of the coffee. Then went into her lab and looked around until she saw what she was looking for. She set her coffee on a table and went over the shelf and grabbed two steal trays and a jar of ball bearings. She set the jar down and put one of the trays on one table and the other one on the table across the room. She went over to the table and emptied the ball bearings into the first tray. Lena, went to the middle of the room and looked at both trays, then concentrated on one of the little balls. It lifted into the air and she moved it to the other tray; she did this moving the balls from one tray to the other all day for the rest of the week. By then she was able to move up to ten steal balls at once and have them dancing in front of her.

 

Late on a Friday night, Lena was walking to her car after leaving her so called friends at the bar. She was nearing her car when a man stepped out in front of her and pointed a gun at her. By instinct alone she used her power to push the gun to the side then pushed the man, causing him to go flying backwards. She looked to where the gun went and held her left hand out and caught it as it flew into her left hand. She walked over to the man and used her power to make sure he couldn’t get back up.

“What is the meaning of this?” Lena, said as she held the gun up. “You think you can just mug anyone you want just because you have a gun?”

The gunman stopped trying to get up when the pressure on him increased and he shook his head. “I don’t want your money. I want my daughter back.”

Lena, took a half step back and gave the man a look of confusion. “What are you talking about?”

The man sat up and Lena took three steps back. “Luther Corp. has my daughter.”

Lena took a deep breath and noticed a diner down the street, she pointed towards it. “Go to that diner and get a booth or table in the back, I will meet you in there and we will talk.”

She waited till he was halfway down the street, before she pinched her nose, took a deep breath and shook her head. She didn’t want to believe her family could kidnap someone, but they have been acting strange lately. She looked at the gun and ejected the clip, put it in her pocket, then racked the slide and ejected the last round, caught it with her power then plucked it out of the air and placed it in her pocket with the clip. She place the gun in her other pocket, then headed towards the diner and the continuation of a bad night.

When Lena entered the diner she looked around till she found the man; he was sitting in a corner booth with his face buried in his hands. She caught the eye of a waitress and indicated to her that she was sitting with the lone figure and that she wanted to order. 

When Lena sat down the waitress was right behind her. Lena looked up, “I want a cheeseburger with onion rings and an orange juice; and what type of pies do you have?”

The waitress stopped writing for a moment, “We have pecan pie, apple pie, peach cobbler….”

Lena held up her hand, “stop, I’ll take the peach cobbler, and get him whatever he wants.”

The man looked up and ordered a coffee, and the waitress left. The man opened his mouth but Lena stopped him. “Wait for my food to get here then we can talk.” The man shut his mouth and nodded. Lena was hungry, using her powers takes it out of her sometimes.

When Lena’s food was set down in front of her, she took a bite of the burger and just about moaned and smiled at the waitress and nodded. Lena turned to the man sitting across from her, “are you sure you don’t want something to eat? This burger is to die for.”

The man shook his head. “No thank you, I’m not hungry.” 

Lena shrugged, and took a bite from an onion ring then a drink from her juice. “So, why do you think my family had something to do with your daughter going missing?”

The man nodded, “two months ago I was at my daughter’s house when a representative from Luther Corp. showed up. He offered her money if she would let them study her and her powers, she politely turned him down. I can tell you, even though he smiled and shook our hands before he left, I could tell he wasn’t happy with the answer he got. Then a week later she disappeared. I told her to keep her powers a secret.”

Lena, wiped her mouth off with a napkin. “What makes you think she didn’t just up and leave?” He looked like he was getting upset so Lena held up her hand. “I don’t mean any disrespect. I don’t know her at all, and I’m not defending my family, but they are my family; who as far as I know hasn’t done anything wrong.”

He balled his hands into fists and took several deep breaths. “She wouldn’t just up and leave without telling me first. Plus, she has been running a business out of her home that she loves and she would never leave without her cat.” He shook his head, “I know my daughter; she just wouldn’t just up and leave. I know Luther Corp. had something to do with it.” 

“Look, Mr.?”

“McCarthy, Jacob McCarthy.” Jacob answered.

“Mr. McCarthy, I won’t make any promises, but I will look into it. Do you have a card?” Lena asked, she drank the last of her juice and wiped her lips with a napkin.

Mr. McCarthy nodded, took out his wallet and handed her his card. “Thank you Ms. Luther, and I’m sorry about pointing a gun at you.”

Lena waved it off. “Don’t worry about it, thanks to who my family is it wasn’t nor will it be the last time someone points a gun at me.” She got up and put her coat on, then dropped a hundred on the table, “It’s on me.” Lena informed him, then left. 

Two days later.

Lena was in her office of her private lab, her nails digging into the varnished wood of her desk, her breathing was getting faster; her anger was on the rise as she watched the video of her father, mother and brother experimenting on meta-humans. She snapped out of it when something caught her attention. She looked around and saw her office furniture and other items in her office was levitating. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths and lowered everything back down to where they belong. She exited the video and brought up a document and found who and what she was looking for. 

Lena, looked at the display case against the wall and smiled. Inside the case was the finale product, of her hard work; a suit of high tech. armor, she was thinking of pitching it to the military. In her lab is two energy weapons that she made to go with the armor. Now with all that she just learned about her family, she changed her mind about selling it to the military. 

 

Lena, was perched on a building across from where the secret lab is located. She wasn’t surprised that they were able to build it in secret, her family had a way with disguising building projects, sometimes with the governments help. She had a feeling the military had a hand in this ‘Project Cadmus.’ 

‘So they view themselves slayers of monsters, do they?’ She thought. She scoffed at the notion of it. “They are more monsters than the meta-human’s they are torturing.” She whispered. 

Lena, touched a spot on the side of her combat helmet, and the visor slid down and sealed her helmet. The heads up display came up and told her the distance to the building was twenty yards. The heads up display also showed her other readings; such as heart rate, body temperature, blood pressure, and a targeting aperture. The distance was about thirty yards. She turned and walked to the other side of the building then turned around. She place her right foot in front of her, took a deep breath and started running. When she reached the edge of the roof, she planted her right foot on the edge and used her power to push herself off of the roof and into the air in a high arc. As she came down she used her powers again to push down on the opposite roof to help cushion her landing. Lena, turned and looked across the way and pumped her fist at her success. 

Lena, approached the door and typed in her brother’s master pen number and was rewarded when the L.E.D turned green. She grabbed the handle and opened the door. She slowly went down the stairs till she was on the ground floor. She peered out the little square window, the only thing she saw was a camera in the corner down the hall. She waited till the camera was pointing down the other hall then she slipped out of the stairwell and made it to corner just as the camera started swinging back. 

Lena, looked down the other hall and saw another camera. Before she could move the camera pointed right at her and that’s when the alarms went off. Lena, sighed then shrugged her shoulders. She pushed away from the wall and walked over to the elevator doors, placed bother her hands on the doors and concentrated, and the doors opened. She looked down the shaft and shook her head; the elevator was at the very bottom, where she needed to go. Lena, took a deep breath and stepped out and started falling. As she neared the bottom she used her power to push down on the top of the elevator car, she started to slow down then landed with a light thud on the roof of the elevator car. 

Lena, reached down and opened the trap door and dropped down into the elevator car. She moved to the corner of the elevator, then reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out a flash bang grenade, then she pressed the door open button. When the doors opened that’s when all hell broke loose. Holes appeared in the elevator walls as guns were fired. She pulled the pin on the grenade then tossed it out of the elevator and waited. She drew her blasters, and when the grenade went off she stepped out and started firing. Thanks to the targeting reticles in her HUD she didn’t miss. When all of the hired help was down she went up to the first door and used her father’s code and the door opened up, but the room was empty. The second room she had better luck and saw someone she hoped was Laurie McCarthy sitting on the floor against the wall. 

“Laurie McCarthy?” Lena asked just to be sure. 

The woman in the cell shook her head, “No. Can you help me?” The woman used the wall to help her stand up, and she made her way over to Lena. 

“Yes, come on, I’m getting everyone out of this place.” Lena then punched in the code at the next door but it didn’t work, so she pulled out one of her blasters and upped the power and shot the lock out. Still not the person she was looking for. Fifty doors and several power packs later and five freed people, she still hadn’t found Ms. McCarthy. She approached the last door and realized it was another stairway; she was about to open the door when she heard booted feet pounding down the stairs. She turned to the people that was following her. “Go back the other way, there is an elevator, get on it, take it to the main floor and get out.” 

“I can help.” One of the prisoners said. Lena looked at him and saw his hand was on fire. 

Lena shook her head and used her telekinesis to hold the door shut as one of the guards tried to open it. “Go, I got this.” She waved him back and drew her blasters, and reset the one she was using on the doors back to stun. She took a couple of steps backwards, raised her basters and released the door. Two guards came tumbling out, Lena fired and knocked them out. The other two guards used the door frame as cover and started firing at her. Lena holstered her left blaster and continued to fire with her right one. She reached into her pouch and withdrew another flash bang grenade, she thumbed the pin out and tossed the grenade into the stairwell and slammed the door with her power and held it shut.

When the grenade went off she opened the door as she ran and dropped to her knees and slid through the door. She raised her blasters to either side and fired knocking both out. Without hesitation she stood, turned and pushed off the floor and jumped to the second level. Lena looked through the small window in the door and saw more guards spilling out into the hall from one door. Lena holstered a blaster, reached into her pouch and to her disappointment found it empty, so she drew her blaster, pushed the door open and stepped through, pushing at the guards in the front while firing. She could feel rounds hitting her armor and she even felt and heard several hit her helmet. She didn’t stop firing till all of the guards where down. Lena, walked down the hall, doors opening as she came near, she looked in each one to make sure that they were empty. Till she came one that wasn’t; inside was woman sitting in front of screens and typing on a keyboard. Lena, reached out with her power and pushed the woman across the room away from her workstation. She walked in and looked at the monitors, she saw the prisoners coming down the hall, her parents in a lab one floor up strapping a woman down to a gurney, and a countdown on another monitor.

Lena, heard a noise to her left and pushed the woman against the wall, the woman’s gun falling to the ground. Lena, turned to the woman, “what is this countdown for?”

The woman just smiled, “fifteen minutes till we all go BOOM, you freak.”

Lana, pulled the woman towards her, till she was directly in front of her, “you’re the freak missy.” Then Lena using her powers slammed the woman hard against the far wall. She turned to the workstation, looked at one of the monitors then used the keyboard to activate the elevator and bring it to their floor. She walked out and turned to the ex-prisoners. “Take the elevator to the main floor and get out of here and get as far away as possible.”

“What about you?” one of them asked.

Lena, turned and started walking back the way they had come, “I have one more person to rescue, we will be right behind you.”

Lena, made it to the stairway when she heard the elevator doors close. She didn’t bother using the stairs, she just jumped up the next landing. There was only two guards in the hall and she dispatched them with ease. Lena dashed down the hall, looking through large window, looking for the lab she saw her parents and hopefully Ms. McCarthy. “She better still be alive!”

Lilian Luther growled out, “don’t worry that thing is still alive.”

Lena, ground her teeth, and used her powers to roll the gurney over to her, she holstered her right hand blaster keeping the left one aimed at her parents. She then proceeded to undo the straps. She saw her father make a move so she fired, she didn’t hit him just a piece of equipment in front of him which exploded, and he stopped then backed up so he was next to his wife again. “Who are you?”

Lena thought about it and smirked. “You can say I’m Karma come around to bite you two in the ass.” Lionel, harrumphed. “Oh, by the way, I figure you have only nine minutes to get out, so I’m sure you will want to get out as soon as you can. So I suggest you think about your actions.” She holstered her other blaster, then lifted the woman, and pushed the gurney towards her parents. “I suggest you take that secret tunnel I’m sure you have to escape.” Then she backed out of the lab with the woman over her shoulder. She drew her a blaster and pressed the button, then pointed the blaster at the door to the lab. She really hoped her parents would take that escape tunnel. Well part of her hoped they didn’t make it. After tonight they would be on the run from the feds. Lex was already out of the country for a business meeting so he wouldn’t be able to come back. The elevator dinged and she backed into it, pressed the button for the main floor. 

When she made it out of the building she saw the people she rescued milling about. “What are you people still doing here, I told you all to get out of here; come on move, this place is going to blow.”

They all started running, then they felt the ground shake, then they all stumbled and fell to the ground. Lena made sure that Ms. McCarthy wasn’t hurt. When they got up and turned to look, the building they came from had fallen into the hole that was created when the hidden lab blew. When Lena saw this, no matter what her mother and father had done they were still her parents and she loved them, so she really hoped they did get out.

Lena checked on the woman she was hoping is Ms. McCarthy to make sure that she was all right. She heard the sirens then got up. “I gotta go; make sure you tell the authorities what happened to you all.”

Lena turned and started to leave when one of them called to her so she turned back, “Who are you?”

Lena thought about it and what she told her parents and smiled. “Call me Karma.” Then she turned ran and jumped up to the roof of the closest building. When she got back to the her private lab she was tired and really, really hungry, so she ordered some take out and changed out of her armor.

The next morning Lena looked at the Daily Planets web site and read what Lois Lane wrote about the explosion and was pleased that nothing was being covered up. Well it would be hard with the people she rescued talking not only to the police and to reporters, but also with all the files and videos she leaked to the press. Plus, Lois Lane also wrote that criminals should be on the lookout, because Metropolis had a hero or vigilante called Karma. She set the tablet down on her desk and turned to look out the window and admired the view of Metropolis, she loved the view from the C.E.O’s office.   
Lena, heard her phone buzzing on her desk, she held her hand out and the phone flew into her hand. She looked at the message that appeared. It was from Lex, telling her that he wouldn’t be coming back to America, to take care of the company and that he was meeting their parents at an undisclosed location. Lena smiled glad that her parents got out, but also disappointed that they got away. She shrugged, one day she would find them, then Karma would pay them another visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Greek mythology, Cadmus, was the founder and first king of Thebes. Cadmus was the first Greek hero and, alongside Perseus and Bellerophon, the greatest hero and slayer of monsters before the days of Heracles


	5. Chapter 5

Super 5

Kara, was working in her garden on the roof of her building, when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She put down the hand trowel, took off her gloves and dug her phone out of her pocket. It was a message from Kelex.

Kelex: Cobras are making a deal to buy cocaine from the El Diablo Cartel tonight.

Kara smiled, ‘tonight they get what’s coming to them and I will send a message to the cartels also.’ She thought to herself. Kara looked around her roof top garden and smiled, it was populated with several different flowers, fruit bearing plants, bush’s and a few trees. It was like her own personal miniature park, and she loved every bit of it. She picked up her tools and brought them back the tool shed. Once the door was closed and the tools were back in their places, she lifted off the ground. “Kelex, open the roof entrance.” A portion of the floor slid away and Kara dropped down into the shaft. 

When Kara reached the bottom she walked into her lair. “Kelex, bring up a map and overhead view of where the Cobra’s and the drug traffickers are going to meet.”

Kara, studied the holographic map and the warehouse for a while. “Shut it off.” The map disappeared. Kara turned and faced Kelex. “Anything from Robin Hood and his merry men, about this?”

“If you mean the Arrow and his team. Then yes they will be there.” Kelex informed her.

 

later  
Kara, looked down at the warehouse were the meeting was taking place. She was using her x-ray vision and watched the Cobra gang members get out of their car and approach the drug runners. 

“Robben Hood and his merry men will be in place in ten minutes, Mistress.” Kelex in formed Kara. 

“Thanks Kelex.” Kara, let herself fall straight down and she crashed through the roof of the warehouse and landed hard on the concrete floor in a three point landing, leaving cracks in the concrete. As she stood she drew her sword, and waited.

The leader of the Cobra’s at first stared at the intruder with his mouth open in disbelief. He snapped his mouth shut and snarled. “Kill her.” He yelled. His people drew their weapons and started firing at the intruder.

Kara, just stood there as the rounds hit her. She waited till they had to reload, when the guns went silent, she sped forward, she started to precisely swing her sword. With each swing a gun and right hand fell to the floor of the warehouse. There was pain filled screams, as each and everyone except the gang leader either stood there holding their right arm and looking at the stumps where right hands used to be or they were on their knees screaming, some just whimpering.

Kara, stopped ten feet from the gang leader and watched as he clumsily tried to insert a new clip into his gun. When he finally got the clip in, he racked the slide and chambered a round, he pointed the gun and fired the whole clip into Kara at point blank range. When he emptied the clip, Kara, made her move. She grabbed his gun hand and squeezed; crushing his hand and gun. The gang leader screamed the passed out.

Kara, chuckled and said to herself. “Wow, he can dish it out but he can’t take it.” She looked up as more rounds hit her and fell to the floor of the warehouse. She blurred over and cut all but one of the drug runners down. She grabbed the last one by the throat and lifted him off the ground. “I’m letting you live so you can pass a message to your boss.” She waited to see she had his attention then continued, “Tell him that Star City is off limits, if I hear so much a rumor he is running drugs here I will hunt him down. Do you understand?”

The drug runner nodded, “I understand.”

Kara, released him, “run before I change my mind about killing you.” With that he ran.

Kara, went over and picked up the gang leader by the back of his collar and started dragging him across the floor. She reached behind her and took out a bag of zip ties from a pouch on her belt. As soon as she saw the Arrow, drop down in front of her she threw the bag at his feet. “We can fight or you can take those zip ties and save all their lives.”

The Green Arrow, motioned for his team to grab the ties. The Canary bent down and picked up the bag and started handing them out. Kara, started to walk again but stopped as the Arrow pulled out an arrow nocked it and pointed it at her and growled out. “I won’t let you leave with him!”

Kara, stopped and looked at the Arrow. “You, won’t let me? What makes you think you can stop me?” She dropped the gang leader and blurred forward and yanked the bow out of the Arrows hand and broke it half then gently pushed the Arrow backward. “Oh, look at that. Maybe Cisco can make you a better one.” She walked back to the gang leader and picked him back up and started dragging him out of the warehouse, before she could take another step the Arrow attacked her. She gently slapped his hand away then dropped the gang leader again and started casually blocking punches and kicks. After a few minutes, she let out a yawn. “You know what? I’m bored, so let’s end this I have more important things to do than play with you.” Her hand shot forward, grabbed him then she tossed him behind her. 

She went to the gang leader, who had come to and tried to crawl away. She reached down and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his feet. The gang leader started to curse and try to pull away from the grip. “Let go of me you puta.”

Kara, tightened her grip on his arm, “you call me another name like that again, and I will pull your arms off. You hear me?” He shut up fast. When she was sure that no one could see them she spun the scum around and put him in a bear hug from behind and took off into the sky. The gang leader screamed again the passed out again.

When he woke up again, he was being held at arm’s length. “Look down scum.”

When he did he saw he was very far up in the air over a very large body of water. “What do you want, I’ll give you money, drugs, anything. Please don’t kill me.” Kara started to lower down till they were just a foot about the surface of the water. Jose, looked down again and saw a shark fin break the surface, “Oh, god, please I don’t want to die.”

Kara, shook her head, then pulled Jose close. “You don’t want to die? Marcus Freeman, didn’t want die, but you had him killed because he wouldn’t join your gang.” Kara, produced a small dagger and slashed, Jose, across the chest a couple times. “Because of that you don’t get to live either.” So she dropped him into the ocean and watched as he screamed which was cut off when he was pulled under by a great white shark. “You bring harm to a child in my city, you don’t get to live.” She whispered to herself. After waiting ten minutes, she took off for home.

 

 

Two days later. 

Lena, was standing on top of a building across the street from a garage, waiting for the dealer to leave and lead her to his supplier. She reached into a pouch and took out a little ball, sent it a single and watched as eight legs unfolded from the ball and set it down on the ledge of the building and sent commands to it.

The devise crawled down the wall of the building, then across the ground till reached the car. It went under the vehicle, climbed up the tire and latched onto the drive shaft and activated its secondary function. A small dot appeared on Karma’s Heads up display; she smiled. Not so long after, the dealer came out of his garage, locked up and got into his car. Karma, watched him drive off, turned and dropped off the building, using her power to cushion her landing. She walked up to a bike that was a Luther Corp. prototype to be put on the market, till it was scrapped. When she saw it sitting in the warehouse collecting dust she took it. When it was in her personal lab she stripped it down, found all of the flaws, fixed them and got it running.

When, Karma, straddled the bike the computer in the bike and the one her helmet synchronized, and the bike started. Kama, took a moment to check that the tracking device was still sending a strong signal, then she pulled out of the ally. It took an hour for the idiot dealer to finally stop at an abandoned warehouse on the docks. Karma, shook her head when she saw this, and thought, ‘why is it always an abandoned warehouse.’ 

High above, Kara, was watching as the new vigilante, Karma, tore through the drug lab. She had to admit she was impressed with this new hero. She didn’t just rely on her powers, she also had technology backing her up. She was using blasters, flash bang grenades, and high tech armor. Yes she was highly impressed with Lena Luther. She couldn’t wait the meet her as Karma and as Lena Luther head of L Corp. 

The Next Day  
Kara, walked out of the elevator, looked around at the posh reception area, and walked up to the P.A’s desk and looked at the name plate and held out her hand. “Hello, Jessica.”

Jess, looked up at the beautiful blonde woman holding her hand out to her, no one who came here ever offered her to shake her hand. Jess, tentatively reached up and took the other woman’s hand. “Hello, welcome to L corp. How may I help you?”

Kara, smiled at the young woman. “My name is, Kara Zorel, I have an appointment to see Lena Luther.”

Jess, picked up the phone and hit the button for her boss’s phone. “Ms. Luther, Ms. Zorel is here….I’ll send her right in.” She hung up and looked back at, Kara. “Follow me.” Jess, walked over to the door, opened it and escorted, Kara, in.

Lena, stood up and looked at the woman that entered her office, and was stunned at what she saw, and she had to swallow the lump that was lodged in her throat. The woman that came into her office was gorgeous. Kara, smirked when she saw the look on, Lena’s, face. Lena, was able to compose herself. “May I offer you a drink?” Lena, asked as she went to her dry bar to pour herself a drink.

Kara, walked over to the chair in front of the desk and sat down, “sure, I could use a drink.”

Lena, handed, Kara, a tumbler of scotch, and sat down in the seat next to the other C.E.O. “So what do I owe to this visit.”

“I’m here because you have some property that I want.” Kara said and took a sip of her scotch.

Lena, leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her drink too, and nodded. “And what piece of property is it that you want?”

Kara, held up her Zorel tablet and motioned towards the large screen on the wall. “May I?”

Lena, raised an eyebrow and nodded. Kara, swiped at the laptop screen and towards the large screen. The screen came on and a picture of a satellite view of an old military base came up. “That property.”

Lena, looked at the screen and the view of the old air force base that she remembered her father buying. She turned to, Kara. “Why would you want to buy a rundown air force base?”

Kara, shrugged and smirked at, Lena. “That’s my business, Lena. Sell it to me or not, it’s your choice.”

Lena, chuckled at that. “Don’t worry, Kara, I’ll sell you that base. At cost at that too.” Lena, got up from the chair and went around her desk and sat in the chair there. She took out a piece of paper and wrote on it, then slid it across the desk towards, Kara. “That’s what my father paid for it and what I’ll sell it to you for.”

Kara, picked up the paper and looked at the number written there and nodded. She did her research and she knew that was what he paid for it. “You have a deal, Lena.” Then she stood up and held her hand out to, Lena. Lena, stood too smiling and took, Kara’s, hand and shook it.

“Thank you, Lena, I’ll have my people get in touch with yours and get everything settled. May I ask why you didn’t haggle and gave it up so easily?”

Lena, nodded. “For one, I have no use for it, and secondly I forgot I owned it. So why not let you have it.”

Kara, liked the honesty. Kara, put her tablet away, then stood up. “I have project in the works, hopefully we can collaborate on it.”

Lena, looked thoughtful and nodded, “I would like that. Let me know when it’s ready and what it is.”

Kara, nodded, “I’ll do that. It was really nice meeting you Lena, I hope to see you again, Lena.” Kara, walked over to the door. She was about to open the door when Lena stopped her.

“I would like to see you again too, how about tonight?” Lena asked.  
Kara, stops reaching for the handle, looks over at, Lena, and smiles. “I would like to, Lena, but unfortunately I already have plans tonight. And I will be leaving right after that.” Kara, walks back over to the other woman and takes out a card and hands it to, Lena. “That has my personal contact info on it. Call me and we’ll set something up.” With that, Kara, winked at, Lena, then walked out of the office.

Lena, looked down at the card and smiled, and she took out her phone and added the contact info to her contacts lists. Then she did something she has never done in her entire life; she squealed. Of course being, Lena, she would vehemently deny she did, when her P.A. asked her later. She sat down and tried to get back to work, but the only thing she could think of was, Kara.

 

Later.

Kara, was floating above a building in a rundown part of Metropolis. She was no longer using the armor she made on the other earth, now she was wearing a full Kryptonian stealth battle suit; of course she also added the kryptonite shielding into it, no since in taking chances, right? 

Kara, used her x-ray vision and looked into the building; what she saw made her angry. It wasn’t just the kidnapped children she saw; in cages and in rooms being used, but also the fact that the people in charge of the whole operation are women. She balled her hands into fists, a snarl on her face. “Kelex turn off their security and loop the video.”  
“Yes, mistress.” Kelex responded.

Kara, lowered herself to the ground and made her way around the building welding doors and the security grates on the window shut. When she made it back to the front she let herself in then she did the same to that door. “No one leaves here alive!” she whispered to herself. (Well except for the kids of course.)

Kara, raised her hand to grab the hilt of her sword, but looked down the hall then decided not to use it, yet. She started down the hall, when she saw the first guard, she sped forward and lightly hit him (for her) in his chest. He went down when bone and cartilage went into his heart. From there she sped so all anyone saw was a blur before someone died. It didn’t matter who you where, if you were an adult you died, period. When she arrived in the office on the top floor, she grabbed Janet Peterson, the woman in charge and both were gone before she could even blink. Janet passed out after screaming for ten minutes of flight at high speed. 

Kara, was floating in the air holding the woman in her arms, waiting for her to wake up. When Janet started to wake up, Kara, grabbed her by her right wrist then her left and held her up so they were face to face. When, Janet, opened her eyes and lifted her head she saw angry blue eyes. “Good you’re awake.”  
Janet, screamed. When she was done she started begging. “Please, don’t kill me. I’ll do anything, I’ll confess, I’ll give the police everything; just please don’t kill me.”

“You hurt and took money from others to allow them to hurt children. I hate that.” Kara, started lowering them down slowly, till they were at least five feet above the lava. “You are going to die slowly and painfully.” Kara, dropped the woman into the lava. The screams didn’t last long, nor did it take long for the body to burn up and disappear. “Harm or allow a child to come to harmed, you have no right to live.” Then she shot off into the air and flew back home.


	6. Don't pook the Tiger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I lost everything when I got the blue screen of death.

Super Chapter 6

 

Kara was standing on top of a building in Central City with a Kryptonian scanner in her hand pointed at the fight down below between Vibe and another meta-human. She didn’t care one iota about the unknown Meta, she was more interested in Cisco’s powers. When the fight was over she closed the scanner and placed it in its case attached to her left hip. Kara bent her knees slightly then pushed off and rocketed off into the night. 

“Kelex did you get all the information on Cisco’s powers from the Star Labs computers?” She asked the floating robot through the comms. When she left the city behind, she went faster and broke the sound barrier. 

“Yes Mistress I downloaded everything they have.” The robot replied.

Kara was almost home so she did what she always did, she made sure that no one was in the area to see her inter the penthouse through the window. Luckily she did, because she spotted someone with a sniper rifle aimed at her bedroom window. She diverted her path and slowly lowered herself just behind the assassin, and grabbed him by the back of the neck. She covered his eyes and flew them both up then down through the secret entrance on the roof of her building. Before the assassin could make a noise he was strapped on to a gurney in a very dark room in a sublevel of Zorel Tech. 

Kara walked around the room, the heels of her boots click clacking on the concrete and echoing each time in the ten by ten room. She was amused by the man’s yelling and blustering; about how he was going to get out and kill her slowly. She waited patiently for him to get it and shut up. “Who hired you to kill Ms. Zorel?” When he stayed silent, she shut the external mike off and contacted Kelex. “Run a facial recognition on him.” While she waited she kept walking around the room, around the assassin strapped down to a table in the middle of the room. It took Kelex only a few minutes. 

“His name is John Corban, he is wanted by every law enforcement agency on earth.” Kelex said. 

Kara clicked the external mike back on. “Ok, Mister Corban,” at that she heard his heart beat pick up. “Let’s try this again; who hired you to kill Ms. Zorel?” 

Corban just laughed, “You think I’ll tell you; even if I knew I wouldn’t tell you. Plus they will kill me if I do.”

Even though she knew he couldn’t see her she shrugged her shoulders. “Seems we are in a quandary here. If you tell me they will kill you, if you don’t I will kill you.” Kara sighed and shook her head. “Here is the thing, if you don’t tell me I will kill you slowly, and thanks to Ms. Zorel, I have machines that will keep you alive for a very long time while I cut you up. On the other hand, if you tell me, I can send you some place where you won’t have to worry about your employers hunting you down.” Kara paused for a beat, “on anther hand I could find out who hired you on my own then broad cast it that you blabbed, then drop you on the steps of the FBI and let you take your chances.” She could see he was thinking about all of what she said. “Tell you what, why don’t you think about it. Just call out when you’ve made up your mind about what you want.” Kara turned on her heals and left the room making sure he heard the metal on metal as the door closed and the locks engaged. 

As Kara entered her lab she took off her helmet and placed it on the lab table then she removed her gauntlets and placed them next to her helmet. She sat down on a stool, picked up some papers that she needed to sign and went to work. It didn’t take as long as she thought it would take for Corban to think through what she told him. So she put her gauntlets back on then her helmet, and went to the room Corban is in. As soon as she entered Corban started in.

“You said you can send me some place where I wouldn’t have to worry about my bosses finding me, can you really?” Corban asked fast.

Kara chuckled at this and started pacing around the room again. “Yes I can, and I will, so long as the information pans out Mr. Corban. And I’ll also send you there with enough gold and silver and weapons to set yourself up. But like I said, the information has to be good.”

Corban was silent for a bit. “It’s not much but it might of use to you. In my right cargo pocket is the phone they gave me. I was supposed to use it after I completed the mission, so it should still be active, and you might be able to find out who hired me through that.”

Kara lightly chuckled then moved around to Corban's right side then toke the phone out of his cargo pocket. “I’ll check it out, if it panes out I’ll free you.”

Kara walked into her lab and placed the phone down, opened a panel and took out a device. “Program this with Corban's voice.” After a few seconds a green light started blinking then after half a minute it became steady. She picked it up and placed it on her throat. “Testing, testing. How do I sound Kelex?”  
“Just like Mr. Corban, Mistress.” Kelex replied. 

“Good. I want you to trace the call and record the voice on the other end so we can do a voice recognition later.” Kara picked the phone up and dialed the only number in the phones memory.

The other line only rang twice when someone picked up. “I take it the job is done Mr. Corban?”

“Yes it is.” Kara said. 

“Good, the money will be in your account shortly. We’ll be in touch when we have need of your services again.” Then the line went dead. 

Kara looked up at the big screen and saw a bird’s eye view of a two story building. “Hack into any and all computers and find out who it was I was talking to, and find out who hired them to have me killed.” Kara told Kelex. Then growled out, “I already have a suspicion but I want confirmation before I do anything about it.”  
Not five minutes later Kelex reports back, and a picture of a woman appears on the screen. “This is the person you were talking to, her name is Miranda O’Donnell and she goes by the name Web Mistress. The organization she works with is called Dark Moon.” 

“Did you find out who hired them?”

“I was able to trace the payment to a shell company that belongs to Maxwell Lord.”

Kara nodded, “That’s what I thought. Find their accounts and drain them, then spread the money around to all the children’s hospitals that you can. Then use Thor’s Hammer to wipe their computers and servers.” She turned and walked away, she has to start project, ‘Topple the Lord.’ Before leaving she got out of her armor.

Kara flew up to the roof and went through the secret door, then got in touch with her P.A. “I’m sorry to be waking you so early, I need you to come in early and you also need to get in contact with Mr. Jacob Gates and tell him to get his team in here ASAP.” Kara faced west and knelt down, placed her hands on her thighs and closes her eyes and started praying to Rao.

@@@@@@@@  
Meanwhile across the country in the Deep South, in a two story building, Miranda is typing away and yawns. She is just about to transfer Corban's payment when a picture of Thor’s Hammer appears on her screen then words appear underneath the hammer, ‘You should never have accepted that contract.’  
Before she could do anything the screen went black.

Miranda looked around the large open office and at all of the other hackers as they all tried rebooting their own computer, all of them cursing up a storm when they wouldn’t reboot. Then one of the sever room techs came rushing in and went straight to Miranda. 

“Please tell me that the servers are all right.” Miranda basically pleaded with the tech.  
Jason shook his head, “They’re down too. I have my people working on them right now.” He looked around the room then back to Miranda. “All I saw on my screen a hammer with lightning bolts coming from the head, then nothing.”

Miranda bit her lip then asked Jason another question, “was there a message along with it?”

Jason shook his head, “no, why?”

She sighed and looked at her blank screen. “Then it was just on my terminal.” Then she looked back at Jason. “Before you asked it said, ‘You should never have accepted that contract.’ I think it had to do with the contract we gave Corban, because after I got off the phone with him this happened.” She looked around with worry on her face, “I think we poked the tiger and the tiger bit back.”

She could tell he was getting a bit worried too, “The Zorel contract?”

Before Miranda could reply she heard cell phones go off all over the room, including hers and Jason’s. She took her phone out of her purse and looked at it, she saw she had several notifications. She opened the first one and saw it was from her bank, when she opened it she started cursing like a sailor. “My damn checking and saving accounts have been emptied.” Then she opened the other notifications and stood up and threw her phone across the room. She looked at Jason and growled out, “all of our accounts have been drained, all of them.” 

Jason looked at his on phone and chuckled, “My accounts are wiped out too.” Then he looked around as he heard yelling and crashing in the large room, then looked back at Miranda. “Looks like everyone else is in the same boat.” 

Miranda shook her head, “This is going to hurt.” She stood up and started walking to the doors, but stopped when Jason called after her.

“Where are you going?” 

Miranda looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, “I’m going home, and try to recover something from this cluster fuck. Call me when you get everything back up and running.” 

 

Kara finished taking apart Corban's rifle and put the pieces into the slots in the hard case, then the empty clips. She then unloaded the two pistols and the clips then placed them in there slots in the case then the two stacks of gold and silver coins, then closed the case. 

Kara entered the dark room. “The info you provided me panned out, so I’m going to keep my word and release you.” With that she placed a black bag on his head then released his restraints. 

When Corban felt the restraints released he struck out, but missed. Kara grabbed his arm and swung Corban and watched him hit the wall and slide down to a sitting position. “You know Mister Corban, I should change my mind about releasing you after that little stunt, but I’m going to keep my word.” 

Kara grabbed Corban by the back of the neck, helped him and led him out of the dark room and into her lab as she passed the table she grabbed the case that was on top of it, when they stopped in front of the large circular device, then placed the case down right next to Corban’s leg. “Pick up the case next to you.” With that the ring started to rotate and few moments later a portal opened. Kara then pushed Mr. Corban forward, “Keep walking and don’t stop.”

When Corban disappeared the portal was shut down and Kara turned towards the entrance to the shaft. “I noticed that you didn’t place ammo in the case Mistress.”

Kara smiled at the robot, “I promised I would send him with his weapons and money, I didn’t promise him ammo.” 

 

After Jacob and his team left her office Kara turned her chair around and looked out the large widow, “Kelex, start your part of ‘Topple the Lord.’” 

“Yes Mistress.”  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Cisco walked into the control room of Star Labs, when he noticed an alert on his terminal. He sat down and brought it up to see what it was about and sat back when he saw what the alarm was about. 

Caitlin walked in and saw the look on Cisco’s face, “What’s got you worried?”

Cisco looked over to her. “Another Breach opened up in Star City this morning, in the center of the business district, it only lasted two minutes.”

“So we have another Breacher?” Caitlin asked a little worried. 

Cisco looked at the numbers on the screen and shook his head. “Maybe, but the frequency is the same as the one from the last Breach outside Star City, city limits two years ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you all think.


End file.
